One Chance
by JasonBoy200
Summary: William is an assassin born into the creed, assassin to the bone. he thought his life would be simple, until Elizabeth came around. If you like Assassins Creed this is the way to go. full of twists and turns and romance and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

William stumbled through the doorway,"It's done," he panted.

"Good Good," Fernando said.

Will noticed a slight doubt in his voice. "Why do you sound surprised?" he asked, slightly blustered.

"It was a hard task," fernando said, "I expected your comrade to come back carrying your dead body."

"ah yes, she was a great help. I could not have done it without her." Will said remembering the many times Elizabeth had saved his life.

"Now, tell me every detail of what happened." Fernando demanded.

"No problem." Will said.

**FLASHBACK NOISES**

William pulled on his hooded assassins jacket,his plated armor set, strapped on his belt and hidden blades, and set off to see if Elizabeth was ready to hit the rooftops of venice. when he got to the rendezvous she was already waiting for him pretending to sleep.

"Where have you been!" Elizabeth scolded.

"What do you mean! Im early!' He replied angrily.

"Ha, assassins always have to be early. seems like i beat you by a few minutes." She said, "well, enough chat. lets get going, we've got a royal snot to assassinate.

**William P.O.V**

I turned to stare at Elizabeth for at least the hundredth time since we hit the rooftops.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh sorry I... was... just... um... I... forgot." I replied awkwardly.

"Well hurry up. that noble isnt gonna kill himself." Elizabeth said. "By the way call me Liz, it's faster to say if were in danger."

"No problem." I replied.

No one spoke the rest of the way to the market where the noble was out "getting the groceries"

When we got there the noble was quickly spotted. He was wearing a bright red robe and a golden crown, like the iconic king or queen, but there was something different about him. he had an extremely large battle axe slung across his back.

"What the hell?" Liz wondered out loud.

"I have no idea" I said, "I guess we just have to avoid frontal combat with him. we'll need to take him down before he notices, or we'll be in big trouble."

"Damn!" Liz exclaimed, "That'll make things complicated."

"Yeah" i agreed."well lets get to it!"

The noble sauntered into a small courtyard.

"Thats our signal." I whispered.

We stalked around the rooftop above him. Then suddenly he slung off his axe. Liz yelped slightly. We thought we were doomed, then he propped the axe against a wall and slumped down onto a bench. Me and liz both sighed.

"That was close." Liz said.

We both crouched a little lower to avoid his view.

"I'll do it." I volunteered.

"Sure." Liz said.

I slunk over the rooftops to the one directly in front of him. I launched myself at him and brought my hidden blades down on either side of his neck. Blood spurted from his wounds.

"WILL!" Liz screamed.

I turned to see at least 20 guards closing off the exits.

"Merda." (Shit in italian.) I muttered.

"you're not going anywhere!" One of the guards yelled. "Your comin with us!"

**William P.O.V_**

the guards locked me in a prison cell in the guard tower.

"The chief will come soon to interrogate you."

_'Of course, Interrogation, great' _I thought.

i waited for a few hours for the chief to come and when he finally did come, he was carrying a bag of scalpels. I shivered at the thought of my dead body, its hands bound to the wall, its legs dangling lifelessly, its neck stuck with scalpels, blood pouring from the wounds, all of the assassin's secrets gone.

"Now you will tell me everything you know or you will be stuck full of scalpels!" The chief screamed.

"I'm not deaf." I muttered defiantly.

"What was that!" The chief screamed

"Nothing." I replied in the same voice.

"Thats earned you a scalpel!" He screamed.

I braced for the pain as the first one started to come toward my arm.

**CLANG**

There was no pain. All I heard was a sharp intake of breath and the sound of blood splattering the floor. It was not my blood. It was the chief's.

"jeez, don't just sit there with that stupid look on your face, get up!" I knew that voice from somewhere!

I opened my eyes to see Liz standing there with a bloody dagger and the chiefs head!

"Oh gods, How did you get in here?!" I asked, bewildered.

"It was easy i just climbed through a window." She replied, obviously proud of what she did.

"Gods your amazing." i muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: btw when i write from Liz's P.O.V i won't write it like i'm liz i'll say her instead of I**

**Elizabeth P.O.V_**

"Lets get going!" Liz whispered urgently.

"Wait! We need to get my supplies!" Will whispered back.

"Fine. But do it quickly."

Will rummaged through some barrels and found his weapons, armor, and assassins jacket.

"lets go!" He whispered after he'd slipped on his stuff.

They scrambled through corridors quickly and silently. They were at the door when six guards heavily armed with pikes, rifles, and thick, black, iron, armor slipped out of the shadows.

"STOP!" The guard in the center command echoed through the hallways, slowly losing volume as it moved.

"Oh...No." Will Muttered angrily.

"These guys are no problem, Will." Liz said "Watch and learn."

Liz scrambled up a wall grabbed a handhold and started to scale the wall. after she got about 20 feet up she leaped from the wall and landed on a beam going from one side of the room to the other.

"COME DOWN HERE!" The middle guard said.

Will could make out a red strip of cloth wrapped around the middle guards arm marking him as the captain.

"GET DOWN NOW!" The chief screamed as he readied his rifle.

Liz pulled a cylinder of string out of her pocket, cut off a long length of it, wrapped one end around her hand, and another end around a rock, and hurled it at the guards.

The guard chuckled "HA! THAT TRICK WON'T WORK!" As he said it he aimed his gun at the rock and fired splitting the rock in half and ricocheting into liz's calf.

Liz yelped in pain as she fell off of the rafter.

"No! Liz!" Will screamed. He caught her right before she hit the ground, causing him and Liz to go tumbling backwards, Liz ending up lying half on top of Will.

Will scooped up Liz and screamed at the guards,"MALEDETTO BASTARDO!" (You bloody bastard in italian.) "YOU WILL PAY!"

**William P.O.V**

Will bolted down the barracks corridor holding Liz in his arms crying silently, "Why... Why."

"It's okay... Im fine." Liz muttered. Her words were filled with pain.

"Don't try to talk." Will commanded.

Will scanned the corridor for an exit. after a bit of running up and down hallways, testing exits doubling back, he found a doorway into a courtyard leading to the market he bolted through it. He almost dropped Liz when he saw a bloody corpse with a red robe and a crown and two huge knife holes in its neck. Then he remembered the events of the morning. It made him sob a little harder.

"Why did I take this mission!?"he muttered regretfully.

"That's not the question Will, it's Why did _WE _take this mission." Liz said.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Will said.

Liz winced and blood started to trickle from the side of her mouth.

"Oh Gods." Will said nervously "I think that bullet was poisoned!"

Will sprinted, as quickly as he could carrying a poisoned girl in his arms, to a doctor.

When they got to the doctor he saw the state of pain Liz was in and immediately began to pull out tools. Will laid her gently onto a table and the doctor went to work. After a few minutes Will saw the doctor pulling out the bullet, Liz started moaning in pain and coughing causing more blood to come out of her mouth. After a few more minutes the wound was wrapped in a bandage and treated with medicine. As Liz began to get up Will realized the real problem: There was an arrow point in her back!

"Oh no" He said.

"What?" The doctor said.

Will pointed at her back "An arrow must have hit her as she fell."

"Darn." The doctor said as he began another procedure.

After the procedure was finished Will tossed the doctor a pouch full of at least 1000 florins

"Here, you've just saved a life." Will said

"Maybe a few generations, coming from the way you look at her." The doctor said with a grin.


	3. Last chapter

**NO Ones p.o.v**

Liz and Will walked down the streets of venice until they found the assassin safe house.

"Stay here." Will said.

"Okay." Liz said.

Will walked down the street until he got to Fernando's house.

"Fernando!" Will said loudly when he got inside. "I'm here for the money!"

Fernando came down the stairs saying "who said anything about money?"

"I did." Will said holding out his hand.

Before you could say murder Fernando unsheathed a dagger and impaled it into Will's hand.

Will yelled in pain as the knife dug deeper into Will's hand.

Will grabbed Fernando's head with his good hand, and the hidden blade smashed into Fernando's head, piercing his brain, killing him on the spot.

Liz ran into the doorway saying, "Oh my gods... what happened?"

"It's okay... well technically i'm not but, i'm alive!" Will said. "Looks like we're seeing the doctor again today."

"Okay... but this time _I_ get to carry _YOU_." Liz said laughing as they walked back to the doctor.


	4. backstory

William dragani was born into the creed of assassins on nov. 13 1450. as soon as he could walk, talk, and dress himself he was taught how to kill. Although in the story he seems helpless, that will all change soon.

Liz Moro was not exactly the same. She wasn't born into the creed, in fact, she was born a templar. She grew up being taught how to kill every type of warrior, including assassins. When she was 16, she began to hate the templars. She went to the nearest black market and bought assassins supplies and started to train with the creed . on her 18th birthday she found out her fathers plan to invade a small assassin village. the next day when her father went to rally the troops, she assassinated him. Then she officially was accepted into the assassins creed.

Will and Liz met when she came into the creed. Will was standing by the doorway to the recruits quarters when she came in. He said he remembered seeing her practice with one of the creed members. He welcomed her in and gave her official assassin supplies, even better than what she had bought from the black market.

From then on they were friends, they sparred with each other, sat next to each other at meals, went on missions together, all that jazz.

Then things got a little harder after Fernando gave them their mission.

When Will and Liz were 17 they were offered their hardest assassin contract by Fernando Hortensia, a spanish man who snuck into venice by boat.

They were both reluctant, but when they heard how much money they were offered, they accepted.


End file.
